


Wake to the Dark

by Vialana



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has always known there was more beyond Destiny Islands and will leap at any opportunity to see it for himself. The dark is seductive and powerful and Riku has little resistance to its lure when it offers him the chance to live his dream and sate his curiosity.</p><p>Sora has never stopped worrying about Riku and searches for a way to bring him back, gaining his own power which Riku both envies and fears. Yet, deep inside, the part of Riku that knows he is trapped in the darkness reaches out for Sora's light, hoping he can break free.</p><p>But, in doing so, Riku risks trapping Sora in the darkness with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake to the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. It is not exactly the greatest, but KH footage is notoriously difficult to find/procure/rip/work with. Further editing would have rendered the vid entirely unwatchable.
> 
> The Riku/Sora relationship, though heavily implied, can be viewed as deep friendship if viewers so desire. Though technically a shippy vid, it is more about the story of these characters and their relationship rather than developing feelings leading to a relationship.
> 
> This is a repost of a vid made in 2011.

**Song:** _Open Your Eyes_  
**Artist:** Blue Stone  
**Length:** 2:54  
**Format:** .avi  
**Size:** 41MB

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w8f7nuqws7298iy/Wake_to_the_Dark.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wad38I-tbz0
> 
> Mediafire download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/w8f7nuqws7298iy/Wake_to_the_Dark.avi
> 
> Let me know if the links stop working and I will reupload.


End file.
